Fotografías
by joycemvr2
Summary: A Lovino nunca le gustaron las fotografías, sin embargo mirándolas tantos años después de ser tomadas no puede evitar pensar en ese pasado que no volverá. Se lamenta por su actitud con Feliciano y su abuelo en aquel día en que lo perdió todo, pero esa sonrisa que lo hace ver feliz no es la suya. Le tiene un odio a su hermano por ser lo que él no pudo, pero ahora solo pide su perdón


Hola gente, les traigo una historia con nuestro querido Lovi, la neta esta bien angst pero como es lo que mejor me sale escribir pues aquí está. Espero que sea de su agrado, sí es así díganmelo por un review que me hacen muy feliz. Ya sabemos que Hetalia es de Himaruya y nunca será nuestro pero ya ni modo. Cualquier recomendación es bien recibida ^w^

FOTOGRAFÍAS

Me miro en una de las pocas fotografías que mis familiares han logrado salvar de mi desprecio. La fecha que hay escrita detrás de esta me indica que han pasado más de 5 años desde ese momento, me encuentro de pie junto a mi abuelo, ambos usamos una camisa blanca sin una sola arruga gracias a mi hermano que se había dedicado a plancharla con esmero la noche anterior. El lugar realmente no recuerdo cuál es, y el motivo por qué estábamos ahí tampoco.

Paso mis manos sobre aquella fotografía que de haber tenido la oportunidad habría roto en pedazos, pero claro, por eso mismo la habían escondido. En la imagen, ambos sonreímos.

Me pregunto qué habrá hecho que sonriera verdaderamente en aquellos momentos, aquella sonrisa que adorna mis labios se ve real, no forzada como las que extraña vez he llegado a tener para otra fotografía obligatoria del colegio.

Quisiera recordar que fue lo que pasaba por mi mente en aquel momento, seguramente ni siquiera vislumbraría la idea de que cinco años después estaría viendo ese pedazo de mi pasado, lamentándome por no haber aprovechado las cosas.

Camino hasta donde sé hay un álbum con las fotos de la familia, inmediatamente abrirlo parecen centenares de fotos de mi hermano menor, en todas siempre aparece sonriendo con esa expresión de tonto que tiene todo el tiempo. Él abrazando a nuestros familiares, él junto con sus amigos del colegio a quienes nunca soporté, él ganando una medalla o reconocimiento por algo que había hecho, en todas siempre mostrándose como una persona feliz.

Realmente nunca entendí por qué toman esas fotos si no sirven para nada productivo, solamente es un desperdicio de tiempo y papel. Pero ese no es el único motivo por el cual desprecio aquellas imágenes impresas.

Mi hermano menor siempre los complació más que yo, siendo agradable, atento, cariñoso. Tan contrastante con mi personalidad reservada, huraña, hipócrita y altanera que causaba que todos se alejaran de mi poco a poco. No me arrepiento.

Si todos querían más a mi hermano que a mí por mi estaba bien, tampoco iba a molestarlos más siendo solo una persona más a quien alimentar y darle solo migajas de la atención que le daban a alguien físicamente igual que yo. Me fui de casa en cuanto pude.

¿Por qué lo quieren más a él que a mí? Sé perfectamente que odio muchas cosas que a ellos les gustan, desde lo más trivial hasta cosas que me alejan de ellos, pero… ¿Pero no pueden darme un reconocimiento por lo que he logrado yo también? No quiero las mismas medallas de mi hermano menor, quiero solamente una palabra afectiva de vez en cuando pese a mis palabras con espinas, aquellas con las que sé más de uno se ha lastimado al intentar acercarse a mí para intentar conocerme. Nadie ha logrado llegar hasta mí.

La gente a mi alrededor creé que me conoce, menuda tontería, solo ven la punta del iceberg, solo ven a cara que quiero mostrar frente a ellos. Nadie sabe lo que ronda por mi cabeza, a veces ni yo mismo lo sé.

Así que, tras volver la mirada a aquella vieja fotografía, me pregunto que me hacía ver como una persona común y corriente, tal como mi hermano, quien parece no tener las mismas dudas que yo, solo viviendo en lo más superficial de la vida, cuando yo cada día que pasa siento hundirme más en las profundidades sin respuestas de la misma.

¿Cuándo llegará el momento en que la presión de las profundidades termine por destrozar mi cuerpo? No lo sé, pero llegará ese día tarde o temprano.

Me fijo en la imagen creadora de estos pensamientos, miro mi rostro y caigo en cuenta de algo que me hiela la sangre.

…Ese de ahí no soy yo.

Eso podía explicar mi falta de memoria de ese evento, vistieron a mi hermano con mis ropas, incluso le cortaron y acomodaron el cabello tal como lo tengo yo, he de admitir que ese trabajo tiene mi admiración, incluso llegando a engañarme a mí cuando se supone que debía ser yo el de la fotografía.

Me negué tanto a las fotografías porque sabía que algo así pasaría, incluso para una sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro mi hermano era mejor que yo.

Dejé el álbum y con ambas manos y un odio latente recorriéndome el cuerpo destrocé aquella imagen que me mostraba más claro que el agua que en cualquier momento mi hermano podía remplazarme sin esforzarse mucho, que todo el mundo lo prefiere a él antes que a mí, que realmente había dejado de impórtales y se conforman con un remplazo de la persona que soy.

Caí al suelo, mis piernas se negaron a mantenerme de pie y entre el intento de no llorar terminé por quebrarme. Quería seguir creyendo que le era importante a alguien, pero ahora me doy de que estoy más solo que nunca. Finalmente lloré.

Por eso detesto mirar fotografías, con recuerdos del pasado, con una dulce mentira impresa en ellas, con mi hermano a quien odio por quitarme lo que yo quería… por no verme siendo feliz a causa de mi orgullo.

Me detesto a mí mismo por todo esto, pero no hay algo que pueda hacer ahora, ahora que estoy completamente solo. Desearía haber tenido esa última fotografía con ellos, aquella a la que me negué completamente. Si solo hubiera sabido que sería la última vez que estaría con ellos no le hubiera gritado a Feliciano, no habría pronunciado aquellas palabras de odio contra nuestro abuelo, no me habría ido a mi cuarto azotando la puerta entre maldiciones... no los hubiera despedido con aquellas palabras que fueros su sentencia.

"¡Ojalá y nunca vuelvan, no los necesito!".

"Fratello, no digas esas cosas, sabes que nosotros te queremos mucho".

"¡No me importa! Desearía que se murieran para que me dejen solo de una maldita vez".

Cuanto lamento que esas fuera mis ultimas palabras con ellos, lo lamento tanto...

Y ahí, en la oscuridad del cuarto que compartió con su hermano, Lovino lloraba con el corazón destrozado sobre fotografías que no eran de él, por una vida feliz que a pesar de estar tan cercana nunca extendió su mano para alcanzarla.

Tras detener su llanto se levantó del suelo, estrujó con fuerza entre sus brazos aquellas imágenes de una vida que no volvería a vislumbrar nunca y salió del cuarto y casa de su abuelo. En sus manos sujetaba la única foto con su familia, era de cuando aún era un niño, sus ojos amenazaban con volver a llorar ante la imagen y un solo pensamiento en su mente que se repetía una y otra vez.

"Lo lamento tanto"


End file.
